


A Lesson in Predictability

by Ionaonie



Series: The Bond Files [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bond is a menace, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/pseuds/Ionaonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew better than to ask how 007 had managed to find his way into his private lab; the one that had a security code unique to Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Predictability

**Author's Note:**

> Not particularly betaed, but thanks to thisissirus and seektheinfinite for glancing over this for me. All mistakes are mine and if you see anything glaringly obvious, let me know.

‘Ah, Q, just the person I was looking for.’ 

Without so much as a glance away from his computer screen, Q slid the black slim case waiting at his elbow across the table. 

He knew better than to ask how 007 had managed to find his way into his private lab; the one that had a security code unique to Q. That being said, he had little desire to see the air of smugness that was no doubt emanating from the bastard walking across the room. Bond positively reeked of smugness. Even his footsteps sounded smug. 

The top of Q’s peripheral vision went slightly fuzzy as Bond filled it. 

‘A tad keen, aren’t we?’ Bond commented as he accepted the case and opened it, removing the Walther. 

‘A tad predictable, aren’t we?’ Q shot back. 

An amused snort was all he got in return. 

His fingers stilled on the keyboard, unable to concentrate through the noise of Bond checking the clip before slipping the gun into his shoulder holster. 

‘That’s the fifth one this month,’ he remarked idly. 

‘Yes, well. Needs must.’ 

This time Q couldn’t help but glance up. Just in time to see a look one could almost describe as sheepish disappear from Bond’s face. Which. Well, that was new. He had no idea if he was supposed to have seen that or not, making it impossible to tell if Bond was trying to manipulate him or if he’d caught Bond in an unguarded moment. It was a moment Q felt wholly unqualified to classify. But then, Bond constantly defied regular classification. It was just one of the many ways he was unbalancing Q’s life. At this rate he’d have to put in a call to someone a little bit more in the know. And fairly soon. 

‘What happened to the last one?’ He refrained from pointing out Bond hadn’t even had that one for fourteen hours. 

‘It fell down a well.’

Q blinked a couple of times. The only physical reaction he’d allow himself to have in front of Bond. 

‘How did -’ he started to ask helplessly. Bond’s eyes danced with mirth, even as his face remained blank and Q held up his hand. ‘On second thought, I don’t want to know.’ 

‘Are you sure?’ 

‘Absolutely. I have a lot of work to be getting on with. Most of it relating to keeping you alive out there.’

Bond’s lips quirked. ‘And I wouldn’t want to keep you from such vital work.’ 

‘Don’t you have somewhere to be?’ asked Q. ‘Somewhere that _isn’t_ here.’ Probably M’s office. 

With one last smirk, Bond touched a finger to his forehead in an unforgivably sloppy salute before turning sharply and disappearing through the door. 

As soon as it clicked shut, Q groaned, and, in a manner very unbecoming to his station, banged his head on the table. There was no way he was going to anything accomplished until he found out how Bond had managed to drop a gun down a damnable well. 

Deciding it was useless to fight the inevitable, Q woke up his tablet and opened the most recent file in 007s dossier and clicked on the most recently added video clip. 

In the end he watched it five times before forcing himself to go back to work.


End file.
